story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Hautbois
is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. A Lovely type idol who uses pink as her theme colour. She represents strawberry. Maria has fair skin and big pink eyes. Her long, matching coloured hair is worn in two buns held by dark pink bows. Her fringe are evenly parted and she has short forelocks. She wears hot pink heart earrings. During spring & summer, Maria wears a light pink blouse with white frills lining the sleeve cuff, the buttons going down the middle, and folded collar. This is paired with a vibrant pink ruffled skirt lined by white lace, vibrant pink Mary Jane shoes, and white frilly socks. For autumn & winter, Maria wears a light pink peacoat with white fur collar and sleeve cuff. A neon pink ribbon is sewn to the middle of the collar. The skirt is a little darker than her jacket and she wears vibrant pink boots with fur cuff and white stockings. Maria is very cheerful and eager girl. Whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. Maria is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though her friends assure that Maria does so to help make others happy. She can also be very short-tempered at times. Family *Sébastien Hautbois: Father *Phoebe Hautbois: Mother *Jérémy Hautbois: Older Brother Main People *Gaston Art: The boy Maria loves. *Rin Achterberg: One of Maria's friends who has much in common, especially personality. *Gianna Motta: Her close friend and opposite, even though they have completely different in aspects. *Reni Kirschbaum: One of the series' 4 main characters. Other Teammates *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Serafina Nuno *Isabella Hernandez Other Germanic *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Charlene *J-Z Someone Else *Beata Oskarsson *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Claire Tipton *Eleonora Ivanova *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Specialties: Singing, cooking, and dancing. *Hobbies: Eating and stretching her hands *In her report card, "You're very great! Keep going!" is usually written. *People's first impressions of Maria are 'eager' and 'charming'. *In the past, Maria played a toy rabbit. *Her weakness is green vegetables. *The first thing Maria does in the morning is taking a bath. *Maria is the first protagonist in Story of World franchise. **If this does count classic Pretty Country series, she is also the sixth protagonist overall. **Like many PC/SoW protagonist, they are mostly of French origin, have long pink hair in two buns, and being Lovely-type idols. Originally they were the shortest idol in entire group; but after the yellow idol joined they became the second shortest. *Maria shares many similarities with Aiko Hanazuki from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns: **They both didn't do so well in cooking foods at first, but were taught for that by their respective parents. **Both of their attacks have connections with their respective elements. Aiko delivers her Funny Love Power by kicking it at the enemy, while Maria delivers her Flowery Blooming Heart at the enemy. **They both undergo a significant auras of their attacks when they transform into their Magical Girl forms. Maria's is pink flowers while Aiko's is shining heart. **They both have the same element, that is heart. *Between sleep and meals, she chooses meals. *Maria shares her given name with Maria from Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. *One bad thing about Maria is her friends are dumb. *Despite being French, the name "Maria" is Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and Scandinavian rather than French. Many French people actually use the standard form of that name, which is "Marie". It may have been the cause of her French name change in Story of World (game), which is "Mariette". **Because of that, Maria is the only character in Pretty Country/''Story of World'' franchise so far to have her name changed in other versions. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Protagonist Category:Latin idols Category:Latin